The Forgotten Forest
by silver-kitsune223
Summary: Yah, my first Vampire Hunter D story. The gist of it is that D gets hired by a pair of brothers to look out for their little sister, who's recently been the target of a nobles attack, while they're away on a job of there own. Lots of twists and turns. DxO


Summary: Yah, my first Vampire Hunter D story. The gist of it is that D gets hired by a pair of brothers to look out for their little sister, who's recently been the target of a nobles attack, while they're away on a job of there own. Lots of twists and turns. DxOC

Disclaimer: The only thing I own in here is my OC and quite frankly I doubt anyone's going to go to the trouble of stealing her. Everything else belongs to the creators of Vampire hunter D.

* * *

"Hey are you sure saw her going this way?" asked a scrawny and scruffy looking man, eyeing the night terrain nervously.

"Yah, are you sure? I mean what would she be doing out here? The only place this path leads to is the grave yard!" said an equally looking gruff man.

"Ah, shut up you two cowards! I know what I saw! She was heading this way with basket and a knife. Now what would a girl her age be doing with tools like that, in a place like this?" asked a big man motioning around.

This guy was a monster of a man. He cut a fearsome figure at over six feat tall and broad shouldered. His muscles that his ripped shirt showed looked more like they had been carved out of granite, rather then human flesh. His face showed several days of stubble and his nose was slightly crooked, like he had been in one too many bar fights. If all that wasn't enough to intimidate someone, the massive broadsword secured to his back and the two laser revolvers strapped to his belt, were.

"Come on!" bellowed the big man, shoving his two cronies forward, "We'll show that creepy little stuck up bitch that she can't wander into our village and ignore us as she pleases."

"Yah!" piped up the scruffy man nervously.

"And after we offered so nicely too…" growled out the gruff man, like he had never heard of such a thing.

The three of them continued walking on the path until they reached the iron gate at the front of the graveyard. They got closer and peered through bars, and what greeted them was a strange sight indeed.

The girl in question was without a doubt there. She appeared to be only a little over sixteen and was as lovely and delicate looking as the strange white blossoms she was harvesting into her basket. Her dark hair would have hung down two her knees if she hadn't tied it up with a simple ribbon, and she was clad in a plain tunic and slacks. She made a bizarre picture with her bare feet and a small knife sheathed at her waist. With the full moon shinning down through the clouds, everything had a weird and wonderful silvery glow to it. To the trio of men it seemed like they had stumbled on a forest nymph performing some ancient and exquisite ritual.

The big man grinned at his companions, who returned it with equally filthy leers. They proceeded to open the iron gate, which gave off a shrill squeak. The young girl, who had obviously not known they where there, whipped around, her eyes wide with fright. She dropped her basket and at the same moment her hands went for the little knife at her side.

"Well boys, what do we have here?" asked the big man in a mock friendly voice, taking a big step forward.

"It looks like a lost little girls to me." said the guff man coming in from the left.

"Yah, and it looks like she's doing some pretty freaky stuff too." said the scruffy man advancing from the right, effectively starting to box the girl in. With her back to the forest the would be no safe direction to run, and they all knew that.

The girl glowered up at them and mumbled something in a faint voice that suit her small stature perfectly.

"What was that deary?" asked the big man, inching in closer.

The girl scowled and repeated in a louder voice "I said I'm collecting some flowers to brew a special draft for this villages physician. So please leave, and let me do the job I was paid for."

"A medical draft you say?" asked the big man, "It looks more like you're making some sort of witches brew to me."

"Yah, but I thought all witches were supposed to perform their spells naked." said the gruff man running his eyes up and down the girls body.

"Yah, me too." said the scruffy man, licking his lips and grinning up at the big man.

"Well boys, lets just see if we can't help her with that then." said the big man reaching out to grab her.

There was a small silver arc and a ringing ow! The big man drew his hand back quickly and looked down to see a long bleeding gash on his arm. The other two men's mouths hung open in shock. The girl was holding her, now bloodied, knife at the ready for another attack.

The big man blinked in disbelief a few more times, before he looked back up at the girl, snarl forming on his already fearsome features "Why you cankerous little bitch!" he roared lunging for her.

The girl tried to back up out of his reach, but the big man was faster then he looked. He latched onto the front of her blouse as she was leaping back and tore it a little. Ripping free of his grasp the girl turned and took off towards the forest at the back of the graveyard.

"Now that's more like it!" growled out the gruff man, his voice thick and low with lust. The three men chased after their prey into the woods.

The group had only been running for a few minutes before a cloud covered the moon and bathed everyone in darkness. A moment later it passed and the girl found herself cornered. Her eyes darted around widely, but this time there really was no way to run. The only way out of this was to stand and fight, and given the fact that each of the men easily dwarfed her, it wasn't going to be easy.

At the moment the struggle was about to erupt, all four of them froze. A ghastly aura was emanating from a few feat away, making it near impossible to breath, let alone move. Without making any sound alerting them to his approach , a young man stepped out from the trees and into their line of vision. This time the girls breath caught in her throat for a completely different

The youth standing before them was beautiful. Unlike the big man, who looked like he had been carved from brown and red granite, the youth looked like he was made up of crystallized moonlight. His appearance put the stars in the night sky to shame. But there was something sinister about his looks too. Like something that dark and handsome couldn't possibly be human.

Through sheer force of will the big man found his again "What the hell do you think you're doing out here in the woods, in middle of the night, stranger!?"

The young man stared at him before answering in a voice, that was not unlike the iron that made up the graveyard gate "I could ask you the same thing."

His flippant response seemed to bring some life back into the other two men "Hey pretty boy! The man asked you a question and you ignored him! That's rude and we don't take kindly to strangers with no manners!" yelled the gruff man drawing a pistol of his own. The scruffy man nodded vigorously and drew a short sword from his belt.

The youth looked unfazed and a new voice rang out "Oh, you boys don't want to be doing that! You see you woke up his highness from his beauty nap and he's not to happy about that!" it cried with mocking laughter .

The men's eyes bugged out and searched in vain for the source of this latest voice. If they had been paying closer attention, they would have realized at came somewhere around the vicinity of the young mans left hand.

"To hell with this!" screamed the big man drawing one of his revolvers with surprising swiftness and aimed it at the youths head.

A clicking sound resonated throughout the clearing, but it wasn't that of a trigger being pulled. It was the sound of a sword sliding back into it's sheath.

A second later the big mans hand fell to the forest floor, still grasping the gun in it's lifeless grip. A bloody spray ensured from the big mans stump of an arm and his shrieks echoed throughout the entire woods.

The other two men couldn't belief it. The big man was known around these parts for his quick drawing abilities and the youth had drawn his sword and sliced of his hand, before anyone had even noticed what was going on. They let out screams of their own and took off as fats as their feet would carry them, the big man following close behind.

"Holly hell! That was-" The girl turned around to thank her rescuer, but he wasn't there anymore.

The gorgeous young man had already slipped away like the shadows he called to mind.

* * *

Yay! First chapter! Now lets see if I can't get the second one out. If anyone has any suggestions, I'd be open to them.


End file.
